Seguimos siendo peques
by Kitty kitsune-chan
Summary: Por culpa de una maldición, a Jin, Toya, Chu y Shishiwakamaru les pasa algo y los protas tienen que ayudarles. El problema es... sabrán cuidar a unos bebes? Serán unos angelitos o una pesadilla para ellos? REVIEWS ONEGAI!
1. Luz cegadora

**SEGUIMOS SIENDO PEQUES**

(by: Kitty kitsune-chan)

Tipo: Humor (N/A: O intento ¬¬U)

**Capítulo 1 – Luz cegadora**

En el Makai existían tres reinos que estaban en guerra por ver quien era el que gobernaba totalmente. Uno era el reino de Raizen, un poderoso youkai que se había debilitado mucho porque no quería comer más humanos. Otro era el de Mukuro, una youkai mitad ciborg que quería dejar todo tal y como estaba, sin apoderarse del mundo humano, y por último tenemos el reino de Yomi. Este era muy poderoso a pesar de ser ciego y tenía muchos cuernos que se confundían entre sus múltiples orejas. Él lo que quería era apoderarse del todo Makai, Ningenkai y Reikai.

Pero entonces llegó Yusuke Urameshi, el heredero de Raizen, que después de morir este, subió al trono. Fue en ese momento en el que ocurrió algo inesperado. Dicho joven, sugirió que para que no hubiera tanto derramamiento de sangre, se hiciese un torneo, para así decidir el gobernante del Makai. Todos aceptaron, y desde entonces todo es paz con el nuevo rey, que no fue ni Yusuke, ni Yomi, ni Mukuro, o eso parece…

- YODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! – Gritó Yomi.

- S-si mi señor? O.Ou – Respondió su subordinado.

- DONDE ESTAN ESOS PERROS??? YA DEBERIAN ESTAR AQUÍ!!!!! ò.ó

- C-cierto mi señor… pero no se donde deben estar, puede que todavía estén durmiendo O.O

- PUES A QUE ESPERAS PARA IR A BUSCARLOS??!!!!!

- Si… _glup_… mi señor – Dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Había pasado un año desde que había acabado el torneo en el Makai, y a pesar de que a Jin, Toya, Chu, Rinku, Suzuki y Shishiwakamaru ya no les quedaba nada que hacer en el castillo de Yomi, se quedaron allí. Permaneciendo en ese lugar se aseguraban batallas y entrenamientos duros, eso era lo que más les gustaba, por lo menos a Chu y Jin. Todos ellos tenían alguna habilidad especial al combatir que les hacía valiosos a la hora de luchar.

Rinku era un niño, el cual podía manipular los yoyos a voluntad. Chu era un tipo con el pelo en cresta que bebía alcohol para aumentar su youki a la hora de la batalla. Toya tenía los ojos azul celestes igual que su pelo, cosa que da un aspecto aún más frío de lo que es, puesto que el usaba el hielo para luchar. Jin era un pelirrojo youkai muy alegre con un cuernecito que podía manipular el viento para atacar a su contrincante. Por último están Shishiwakamaru y Suzuki, muy distintos el uno del otro. El primero tenía el pelo azul, y era un experto en el uso de la espada, el otro, era un rubio creído que aumentaba sus músculos para pelear.

Todo se había vuelto muy monótono para ellos, siempre tenían la misma rutina, y en mucho tiempo no les asignaban ninguna misión, solo asistían a aburridas reuniones. Sin embargo, tendrían una temporada muy movidita dentro de poco, más pronto de lo que esperaban…

Yoda entró en la habitación donde dormían, y en efecto… se habían quedado dormidos. Hacía una semana que les pasaba, y Yomi estaba empezando a hartarse de este comportamiento.

- DESPERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!! – Gritó Yoda.

Los seis pegaron tal salto a oír semejante grito, que se cayeron de la cama.

- Que pasa?? O.O – Preguntó un sorprendido Jin.

- Déjale, seguro que Yomi está otra vez histérico ¬¬ – Dijo Shishiwakamaru levantándose.

- OTRA VEZ OS HABÉIS DORMIDO!!!!! – Exclamó el subordinado del rey.

- Vale, vale, ya vamos… -.- – Logró decir Suzuki entre bostezo y bostezo.

- PUES VENGAAAAA!!!

Tardaron cinco minutos en llegar a la sala donde se encontraba Yomi, que estaba al final de un pasillo no muy largo. Al entrar, su señor les esperaba con cara de pocos amigos, no le gustaba la impuntualidad.

- Bien, ya que os habéis dignado a honrarnos con vuestra presencia, quizá os parezca bien empezar los asuntos que os tocan cumplir – Dijo sarcásticamente el monarca. Estos no contestaron, sabían como se las gastaba Yomi cuando quería – Bien, como veo que debido a la falta de acción vuestro rendimiento ha bajado notoriamente estos últimos días, os alegrará saber que os tengo una importante misión.

- De que se trata señor? – Preguntó Toya.

- Hace poco se infiltró en el castillo un espía, pero escapó cuando le descubrimos. Vuestra misión es sencillamente encontrarlo y eliminarlo. Ha quedado claro?

- Sí señor – Dijeron los seis a coro. Dicho esto, se fueron a cumplir las órdenes de Yomi.

------------------------------------------------

Ahí estaban ellos, en las afueras del reino de Yomi buscando a un youkai que no se sabe cuando escapó, y hacia donde fue. La única pista que tenían era que poseía el poder de manipular el agua. Ese era un poder extraño en ese reino y en los alrededores, tal vez no fuera tan difícil de atrapar después de todo.

Las horas fueron pasando, y ya se estaban cansando de buscar a ese youkai cuando oyeron dos voces en un puente cercano a un bosque, así que se acercaron a curiosear. Delante de ellos habían dos youkai, discutiendo. Uno era moreno, de estatura baja, parecía asustado, pero no se movía del sitio. El otro tenía el pelo verde, y en sus ojos rosados, se podía ver un destello de furia e impaciencia.

- … ya te lo dije, no te dejaré pasar – Dijo el moreno impidiendo el paso al otro.

- Pasaré aunque tenga que matarte, MALDITO PERRO FALDERO DE YOMI!!! – Amenazó el peliverde antes de lanzarle un chorro de agua que le salió de la mano.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Desde unos arbustos, no se perdían nada de lo que ocurría. Aquel tío había acabado con ese pobre infeliz en unos segundos, y se marchaba con una sonrisilla de suficiencia.

- Habéis visto??? Ese debe ser el espía que estamos buscando – Dijo Chu.

- Acabemos con esto pronto, que me está entrando hambre o.ó – Gruñó Shishiwakamaru.

Se abalanzaron a la vez contra el youkai, que como estaba desprevenido, recibió de lleno sus ataques.

- Más mercenarios de Yomi??!!! ò.ó – Dijo levantándose mientras se tocaba donde le habían golpeado.

El peliverde se enfadó, y arrojó chorros de agua a discreción, lo cual ellos esquivaban fácilmente. Jin aprovechó que estaba distraído con los otros para darle con su puño tornado, pero como si leyera su pensamiento, el youkai le empapó la cara haciendo que fallara.

- JIN!!! A VER A DONDE APUNTAS!!! ò.ó# – Gritó Suzuki, el cual casi es alcanzado por el golpe de su amigo.

- Perdona -.o

Esta vez fue Chu el que, pillando desprevenido al enemigo, atacó con un fuerte puñetazo. El youkai salió volando lejos, en verdad, Chu golpeaba fuerte. Salió de debajo de los escombros más furioso todavía y salió disparado golpeando a Rinku en el estomago.

- UUUAAAAAHHHH!!! – Rinku se dobló de dolor, no se esperaba que sacara esa velocidad de repente.

- Rinku!!! – Exclamó Toya.

El maestro del hielo se enfadó al ver como su pequeño amigo era derribado, así que se abalanzó contra el peliverde con su espada de hielo. Este usó su velocidad de nuevo, y logró escapar del ataque, pero en ese momento, Chu lanzó una bola de energía que le alcanzó de lleno.

- Ugh!! Sois fuertes, pero si creéis que con eso me vais a ganar estáis equivocados!!!

Al instante, sintió un frío que se le calaba hasta los huesos, miró hacia abajo y vio como todo el suelo a su alrededor se estaba congelando, incluso sus pies. Toya sonrió maliciosamente, a él sus rivales no se le escapaban tan fácilmente. El hielo empezó a congelarle poco a poco, ya estaba a la altura de las rodillas. Esa situación era delicada para el peliverde, que en un acto desesperado, golpeó el hielo rompiéndolo para así liberar sus piernas.

De repente, unos hilos le envolvieron inmovilizándolo. Era Rinku con sus yoyos, que se había levantado después del golpe. Ahora que no podía mover ninguna parte del cuerpo, estaba indefenso.

Suzuki, viendo su oportunidad, le asestó un duro golpe en el estomago que hizo escupir sangre a su oponente. Al parecer, sin su velocidad ni su poder, no era gran cosa, así que el rubio le dio una buena paliza aprovechando que estaría un buen rato atado, hasta que aparentemente, su oponente perdió el conocimiento.

- Bien, ya hemos acabado!! – Exclamó Rinku soltándole del agarre de los yoyos.

- Seguro que está muerto? No creo que la haya palmado tan fácilmente o.o – Comentó Jin.

- Baka ¬¬ - Dijo Shishiwakamaru.

- Y tú por que no has intervenido? o.ô– Le preguntó Toya.

- Y ensuciarme las manos con esa insignificancia? Ni hablar ¬¬

De repente, el peliverde se puso de pie y arrojó un último chorro que alcanzó a Rinku y a Suzuki, que quedaron K.O. Al hacer esto, se quedó apenas sin fuerzas para moverse, y así aprovecharon los otros para darle el golpe final.

Shishiwakamaru, al ver la incompetencia de sus amigos, decidió intervenir. Sacó su katana y con gran velocidad, se dirigió al malherido youkai. Este le esquivaba a duras penas, así que Toya empezó a generar frío y Chu a crear una bola de energía, listos para atacar, pero fue Jin, el que con un viento afilado hirió gravemente al peliverde, y así creyeron que ya había muerto.

- Uf! Por fin hemos acabado, no pensaba que iba a ser tan fuerte!!! – Exclamó Toya.

- Sí, cojamos a Rinku y a Suzuki y vayámonos a casa – Dijo Jin.

- NO TAN DEPRISA!!! – Gritó una voz detrás de ellos. Era el youkai que habían derrotado, que volvía a levantarse, a pesar de las heridas (N/A: Este tiene más vidas que un gato ¬¬U)

- Que coñazo!! A ti no te habíamos vencido ya? o.ó– Dijo un sorprendido Chu.

- Puede, pero no descansaré hasta vengarme.

- JA! Y que nos vas a hacer en tu estado? ¬¬ – Se burló Shishiwakamaru.

- Esto!!! – Chilló antes de que una luz le envolviera.

Era una luz intensa, les había deslumbrado. Ese youkai era el responsable? Que pretendía? Escapar? Si ni siquiera podía moverse…

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!... – Se rió antes de que Shishiwakamaru apareciera por detrás y le cortara el cuello.

- Muérete ya infeliz ù.ú – Dijo él guardándose la katana.

- Agh! Veo doble xox – Se quejó Jin frotándose los ojos.

- Yo también x-x – Le siguió Chu dando vueltas.

- Bueno, ya hemos acabado con el trabajito, vamos a informar a Yomi – Expuso Toya – Uf! Mira que nos ha costado.

- No ha sido para tanto ¬¬ - Dijo Shishiwakamaru.

Así, se fueron de nuevo al castillo de Yomi, cargando a Rinku y a Suzuki.

Cuando llegaron, fueron directamente a su habitación a dejar a sus dos amigos, los cuales parecía ser que no tenían ninguna herida seria.

- Que hacéis aquí? – Gritó Yoda entrando en ese momento.

- Si ya… sabemos lo que nos vas a decir: "id inmediatamente a informar a don Yomi", no es así? ¬¬ – Se burló Chu.

- Pues si ya lo sabéis a que estáis esperando??!!! – chilló el criado del rey antes de dar un portazo al salir.

Ellos cuatro fueron a informarle a Yomi de lo que les había pasado, y este, lejos de felicitarles, les recriminó el no haber acabado antes la misión.

- Es que sois tan inútiles que no podéis hacer ni una tarea tan simple en unas pocas horas?!! Teníais que tardar todo el día?!!! ò.ó – Preguntó el rey.

- Simple? Como se nota que no ha estado allí – Susurró Chu a Jin.

- Salid de mi vista ahora mismo! – Les gritó cabreado Yomi.

- Ya habéis oído – Apoyó Yoda.

Salieron maldiciendo por lo bajo al monarca y a su criado, después de todo, ellos no habían estado allí, así que no sabían que no había sido tarea fácil. Normalmente, con uno o dos golpes vencían a cualquiera que se les pusiera delante, pero esta vez había sido distinta.

- Que se habrá creído ese mal nacido de Yomi? Como quisiera irme de aquí ò.ó – Se quejaba Shishiwakamaru.

- Déjale, mejor será que comamos y nos vayamos a dormir – Aconsejó Toya intentando calmar a su amigo.

-------------------------------------------------

POR OTRA PARTE EN LA SALA DEL REY…

- Yoda, has encontrado ya los archivos que hablaban de aquel youkai? – Preguntó Yomi.

- No mi señor. No los encuentro por ninguna parte.

- Más te vale que los encuentres o si no ya sabes lo que te espera, verdad?

- _Glup_ Si mi señor O.Ou

-------------------------------------------------

- Ay, que buena estaba la cena!!! Estoy lleno!!! n.n – Dijo Jin frotándose la barriga.

- Sí, después de una pelea es lo mejor – Afirmó Chu.

- No se que haréis vosotros, pero yo me voy a dormir – Dijo Toya con expresión cansada.

- Y nosotros – Dijeron los otros.

------------------------------------------------

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

- YODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! – Gritó Yomi.

- S-si mi señor? O.Ou – Respondió su subordinado.

- Otra vez llegan tarde esos idiotas!!! Ve a buscarlos!!!

- Si, ahora mismo señor O.O – Dijo antes de salir de la sala.

Yoda caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de los 'idiotas', despotricando por supuesto a los youkai que hacían que 'el señor' siempre estuviera enfadado y lo pagara con él.

Tan ocupado estaba pensando esto que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba delante de la habitación. Llamó a la puerta, y no hubo respuesta. Tal como se temía, se habían quedado dormidos. Esto le molestó un poco así que entró para despertarles a su habitual manera.

- DESPER…!!! - Empezó Yoda.

Vio que había algo raro en las camas así que se acercó a una de las camas para verlo mejor, y se llevó una sorpresa…

- PERO QUEEEE??!!!!!

Delante de él solo habían bebes durmiendo en cada una de las camas…

_**Continuará…**_

Descubrir esto le provocará un trauma a Yoda?

Se quedará Yomi algún día afónico?

Le explotará la barriga a Jin de tanto comer?

Esto y más en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Un regalo inesperado

**Capítulo 2 – Un "regalo" inesperado**

- DESPER…!!! - Empezó Yoda.

Vio que había algo raro en las camas así que se acercó a una de ellas para verlo mejor, y se llevó una sorpresa…

- PERO QUEEEE??!!!!!

Delante de él solo habían bebes durmiendo en cada una de las camas…

--------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto…

- Por que tardará tanto ese renacuajo? Ya tendría que estar aquí con aquellos vagos – Se preguntaba Yomi sentado enfrente de su escritorio en el amplio despacho.

PLAF! AAAAHHHH!!! GUGU NOOOOO!!!

- Pero q…? – No pudo acabar la frase porque Yoda entró en ese momento con algo muy raro puesto encima. Algo raro? Mejor dicho: unas cosas raras con cierto aire familiar… Bueno, Yomi no lo veía, pero si que captaba más youki a parte del de su subordinado - Qué es eso que llevas? o.ô – Preguntó levantándose.

- Señor… quítemelos de encima… TTwTT – Suplicó estirando los brazos y piernas en los que colgaban cuatro bebes mordisqueando su ropa.

- Que demonios ha pasado? Quienes son estos bebes?... Y por que los llevas encima? – Esto último lo preguntó mientras intentaba quitarle a uno de ellos del brazo.

- Verá señor, yo iba a la habitación de los "imbéciles" y justo cuando iba a despertarles de la "tranquila" forma habitual, me di cuanta que en su lugar habían bebes. De la impresión me caí de espaldas (N/A: "PLAF!") y grité sorprendido (N/A: "AAAAHHHH!!!"), justo en ese momento fue cuando me arrepentí de hacerlo, porque los bebes se despertaron (N/A: "GUGU") y empezaron a gatear hacia mí, que tuve que salir corriendo, pero los bebes fueron más rápidos y se me colgaron encima (N/A: "NOOOOO!!!"). Eso fue todo señor TT-TT

- Como es posible que haya pasado esto? O.o

- No lo se señor, ayer mismo estaban perfectamente, cansados, pero bien T.T

- Nh… - Yomi se puso una mano en la barbilla, en pose pensativa y empezó a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior. Hasta que… - Yoda, una preguntita…

- Diga señor – Dijo apartándose a chibi Shishi que le estaba mordiendo la oreja en ese momento.

- Has encontrado ya la información sobre aquel bastardo al que mataron los bebes?

- No mi señor. No hay ni rastro de la información de ese tipo. Lo más probable es que se la haya llevado con él en su huida.

- Nh… ò.ó algo me dice que esto tiene está relacionado con ese youkai. Por cierto, donde están los otros dos que faltan?

- No lo se señ…

- Aquí estamos señor!

Por la puerta, aparecían Suzuki y Rinku bostezando. Al parecer, ellos no se habían convertido en bebes.

- Estas son horas de llegar??!!! XO – Gritó Yoda.

- Eso se lo tendría que decir yo, no crees? ¬¬

- Disculpe mi señor ú.ù

- Que ha pasado? Parece que están un poco alterados. Ha ocurrido algo? o.o – Preguntó Rinku.

- Sea lo que sea los demás se han escaqueado del trabajo. Cuando nos hemos despertado no los hemos visto por ninguna parte ¬3¬ - Dijo Suzuki.

- Eso es porque están aquí – Les indicó el monarca con el dedo a Yoda, que estaba estirando los brazos.

Los dos se acercaron a mirar, y vieron a sus amigos colgados de Yoda. Estaban jugueteando con su ropa y mordiendo todo lo que veían.

- AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Desde cuando ellos son bebes? O.oUuu – Preguntaron a la vez Suzuki y Rinku.

- Desde esta noche por lo que se ve. Al parecer Yoda ha ido esta mañana a despertaros otra vez, – Yomi aprovechó la ocasión para echarles una mirada recriminatoria – y en vez de encontrar a vuestros compañeros en el mismo estado que vosotros, se los encontró en miniatura. Que creéis que ha pasado?

- No lo sabemos señor – Respondió Suzuki.

- Que pasó ayer cuando os mandé que matarais a aquel espía?

- Pues… fuimos a buscarle, nos costó casi todo el día encontrarle y cuando lo hicimos, combatimos contra él.

- Pero cuando estaba agonizando – continuó Rinku - nos echó un chorro de agua a Suzuki y a mí que nos dejó K.O., así que no sabemos que sucedió después.

- Ya veo…

- Que hacemos ahora señor? Tenemos cuatro guerreros menos. AAHH!! – Gritó Yoda cuando chibi Jin se le había subido a la cabeza.

- No hay más remedio que ir a ver a Koenma a ver si él puede hacer algo. Vamos! – Se encaminaron hacia la puerta cuando Yomi se giró de repente – Por cierto chicos…

- Si señor? – Preguntaron Suzuki y Rinku.

- Ahora que no están vuestros compañeros, tendréis que hacer TODO el trabajo vosotros solos – Y se fueron él y Yoda por la puerta, oyendo tras ella un…

NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! TTOTT

--------------------------------------------------

Ya en la oficina del príncipe del Reikai…

- Koenma, te traemos una sorpresita.

- Ah! Hola Yomi, que tipo de sorpresita me traes? º¬º – Dijo con ilusión.

- Esta – se apartó para dejar ver a su subordinado, el cual estaba ya muy babeado, y con la ropa mal colocada. (N/A: Estos chicos se mueven mucho XD)

PLAF!

- Otro… ¬¬

- Pero que ha pasado? O.oUuu – Preguntó levantándose después de la caída, ya en su forma adulta.

- Eso es lo que queremos que investigues.

- P-pero… yo…

- No me dirás que el "GRAN KOENMA" no sabe una cosa tan… natural – Provocó Yomi diciendo eso como si pasara todos los días.

- Pues claro que lo puedo averiguar! – Dijo poniendo una pose orgullosa (N/A: ¬¬U)

- Entonces dinos, que tengo prisa.

- Esto… tengo que examinarlos primero n.nU

- Bien, pues hazlo – Yomi se sentó en la silla que había en frente del escritorio de Koenma, y le hizo una señal a Yoda para que dejara a los bebes encima del escritorio.

Koenma se aproximó a ellos, y empezó a examinarlos. Primero se acercó a chibi Shishi, que en ese momento estaba mirando a Yoda con cara de querer morderle otra vez, pero cuando notó cerca a Koenma se giró hacia él. Este se asustó, porque la cara que tenía era… como decirlo? Un poco siniestra, y eso que era un bebe. Koenma no sabía por donde cogerlo, y en ese momento, chibi Shishi gateó hacia él y le mordió la mano.

- AAAAHHHH!!!! Como duele, veo que ya tiene dientes -.o

Se lo quitó de encima y siguió con el de al lado: chibi Chu, que parecía adormilado. Koenma le llevó a una maquina en donde se le podía ver el interior (N/A: una parecida a unos rayos X, pero no eso exactamente), y no encontró ninguna sustancia extraña. Volvió a llevárselo al escritorio, y pasó a ver a chibi Jin.

Cuando se le acercó…

PRRRRR!!!

- Que ha pasado? O.o – Levantó la mirada para ver a Yomi, y vio que este estaba en el suelo, y Yoda estampado en la pared de detrás – Pero que…? Buag! XS

Le vino un olor no muy agradable, y se tuvo que tapar la nariz a la vez que se alejaba del culpable: cierto bebe pelirrojo. Chibi Jin se reía divertido, viendo las caras de los presentes, como se retorcían de manera extraña y se ponían la mano en la cara. Incluso los otros bebes se alejaban de él, empezando a llorar, pero chibi Shishi gateó hasta donde estaba chibi Jin y le pegó un manotazo en el brazo. Esto no le gustó al bebe pelirrojo, que contraatacó, y Koenma tuvo que ir a separarles.

- Vaya! Parece que Jin aun puede controlar algo de sus poderes n.nU – Dijo separándole de chibi Shishi y mirando a Yomi.

- Y tanto que sí. También tiene el poder de ahogar a los que tiene alrededor ¬¬U – Puntualizó el monarca levantándose.

- Jeje, vamos a ver que tal Toya, que ha estado quietecito todo el tiempo n.n

Le cogió en brazos y en ese momento se arrepintió. Se le habían congelado los brazos y chibi Toya le miraba con una carita que parecía decir "Hala! Te fastidias!". Como pudo, dejó al bebe peliazul en el escritorio de nuevo y…

- OGRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! XO

Se oyó como se caía algo de la habitación de al lado, y en seguida apareció el ogro ayudante de Koenma con la cabeza sucia de café, con taza incluida XD

- Que desea señor Koenma? O.OUu

- Descongélame quieres??!!! XO

Tras unos minutos junto a la estufa que había traído Ogri y poniéndose unos guantes muy calentitos, Koenma pudo volver a sentir los brazos.

- Y bien Koenma? Que has podido averiguar? o.ô – Preguntó Yomi, tras esperar pacientemente la revisión que le hacía a sus hombres.

- Bueno… en realidad no he podido sacar mucho… solo dos cosas.

- Y cuales son?

- Una: no tienen nada en todo su organismo, ni rastro de ninguna pócima, por lo que deduzco que se han hecho pequeños por una maldición. Y dos: ahora mismo deben tener una edad más o menos de un año – Esto último lo dijo mirando las marcas de dientes que le había dejado chibi Shishi – lo digo porque les están saliendo los dientes ó.ò

- Y que solución me propones?

- Te p-propongo? O.oU

- Eso es lo que he dicho. Tú eres el que sabe más de maldiciones y todas esas cosas, así que me tendrás que dar algún consejo a seguir, no? o.ó

- Bueno… esto… yo… mejor dejarles en "buenas" manos hasta que encontremos al culpable n.nU

- Eso no va a poder ser Koenma ¬¬

- Y eso por que? O.o

- Porque yo les mandé a ellos que mataran al youkai que supuestamente les hizo esto ¬¬

- Pues ahora si que vamos bien **-3-**

- Que es eso que decías de dejarlos en "buenas" manos? - Se interesó Yomi.

- Bueno… tú ya los conoces, me refiero a dejarles con gente que les pueda cuidar y que sean de confianza.

- No conozco a nadie así… o.ó – Yomi no caía en quien se refería Koenma

- Estoy hablando de Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei y Kuwabara -.-U

- Ah! Bien… mientras tanto, nosotros nos dedicaremos a buscar archivos de ese youkai.

- Las que nos viene encima… TT-TT

--------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del Ningenkai, estaban cuatro muchachos caminando por las calles comiendo helados. Ese día hacía mucho calor, y estaban agotados después de que las clases acabaran, pero ahora iban a poder disfrutar de las vacaciones como ellos querían.

- Está bueno el helado Hiei? n.n – Preguntó un muchacho pelirrojo.

- Nh… - El chico bajito al que le estaba hablando, ya no le quedaba helado, y estaba relamiéndose de la mano los restos de helado que tenía.

- Vaya!! Parece que el enano tenía calor! – Comentó otro alto con el pelo color zanahoria muy feo.

- Es que no ves que es un youkai de fuego, baka? – Dijo otro moreno con los brazos detrás de la espalda, intentando provocar al del pelo zanahoria con su comentario.

- Como me has llamado Urameshi?!!! ò.ó

- Como has oído Kuwabaka! XD

- Ey chicos no os peleéis, que hace demasiada calor para eso n.nU – Aconsejó el pelirrojo.

- Déjales que se maten Kurama, total, dos bakas menos de los que preocuparse ¬¬

- Mejor no n.nU

Fueron a casa de Yusuke, pero cuando entraron, antes de poder sentarse en el sofá, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Yusuke, extrañado, fue a abrirla, porque su madre volvía a estar de juerga y no se encontraba en casa.

- Hola Yusuke! n.n – Saludó Koenma en su forma adulta.

- Oye Koenma que haces tú aquí? Estoy de vacaciones, por si no lo sabías, así que vete olvidando de misiones de las tuyas ¬¬

- No, no, no, no… no es eso mi querido Yusuke! Puedo pasar? Gracias? – Pasó sin esperar la respuesta, y detrás de él pasó Ogri, vestido con una gabardina y con un saco de patatas en la espalda.

- Esto… pasa, pasa… como si estuvieras en tu casa ¬¬U – Dijo Yusuke cuando ya habían pasado.

Fueron al salón, en donde estaban los demás, y cuando vieron a Koenma y a Ogri, se temieron el tener que volver a una de sus estúpidas misiones. Miraron de arriba abajo a Ogri, y pensaron en que habría llamado mucho la atención con esa gabardina puesta, porque era de esas tipo gansters y si a eso le sumamos un saco que llevaba… pues…

En ese momento, el saco empezó a moverse, logrando asustar al grupo.

- AAAHHH!!! Ahí hay algo que se mueve!!! – Gritó Kuwabara.

- Sal de ahí seas lo que seas!!! – Gritó Yusuke apuntando al saco con su Reigun.

- Koenma nos puedes explicar que está pasando aquí? – Preguntó Kurama.

- Eso es la sorpresita que os traigo, ya sabéis que yo nunca os metería en problemas chicos n.nU – Dijo el príncipe del Reikai cruzando los dedos detrás de él.

- Bien, entonces abrámoslo – Yusuke bajó la mano y se acercó al saco. Este dejó de moverse por un momento, como si lo que hubiera dentro estuviera atento a lo que pasaba fuera.

Abrió el saco con cuidado, y en seguida se apartó, una cosa roja salió volando, y otras tres se fueron por ahí rápidamente. Yusuke se quedó de piedra, que eran esas cosas? Miró por toda el salón, y vio que había tres cabecitas detrás del sillón, y otra escondida en la lámpara del techo.

- Esto… Koenma

- Si Yusuke? n.n

- TE HAS CREIDO QUE ESTO ES UNA GUARDERIA??!!! No vamos a hacer de niñeras!!! XO

- Eso es precisamente lo que me propongo a pediros n.n

- Y si nos negamos? – Dijo Kuwabara.

- Nooooo!!!! ToT no seáis tan crueles!!! – Dijo Koenma entre sollozos.

- Vamos, vamos, que te pasa? Por que nos lo pides? – Preguntó Kurama tratando de sacar algo claro de esto.

- Es que… estos son hombres de Yomi T.T

- Vaya! Si que los recluta jóvenes en sus filas O.o – Dijo Kuwabara.

- Baka! Debe tratarse de alguna poción o maldición que les han echado para que estén así ¬¬ - Esto está claro quien lo ha dicho verdad? Sí, Hiei.

- Exacto, y es que encima les conocéis T.T

- Quienes son? – Preguntó Yusuke mirando las cabecitas que se escondían.

- Son Jin, Toya, Chu y Shishiwakamaru.

- COMO??!!!! O.O

- Como lo oyes, son ellos. Hace un rato vino Yomi y un subordinado suyo a mis despacho con ellos cuatro, y me dijo que averiguara que les había pasado. Lo único que se es que se han quedado así de una maldición y que ahora tienen un añito. Pero… TT-TT Yomi me ha amenazado con matarme si no les volvía a su forma.

- Seguro que quiere que recuperen la estatura de antes para poder ponerlos a trabajar otra vez u.uU – Comentó Kurama.

- Puede ser, pero para averiguar como volverlos a su forma tengo que investigar mucho, y con ellos allí no puedo, me distraerían TToTT

- Por eso nos cargas el muerto a nosotros, no? ¬¬# - Dijo Yusuke.

- Yusuke!!! No digas eso!! Tranquilo Koenma, nosotros nos encargamos de ellos. Tu ve a trabajar n.n – Kurama miró con dulzura a esos bebes, y estos salieron un poco más de su escondite.

- Esta bien, pero hay una cosa que os tengo que decir – Dijo Koenma mientras Ogri recogía a los bebes.

- Y que pasa ahora? -.-U – Preguntó Kuwabara.

- Os tenéis que ir a vivir juntos n.nU

- QUEEEEEEEEEEE??!!!!! Yo vivir con estos idiotas??!!! Ni hablar!! XO – Protestó Hiei a la vez que se acercaba a Koenma con una mirada asesina.

- Tranquilo Hiei, no será tan malo, ya lo verás n.nU – Kurama le detuvo a tiempo antes que cogiera a Koenma y le hiciera algo.

- Esto… Veréis, os digo que os vayáis a vivir juntos porque cada uno va a tener que cuidar a uno de los bebes, pero si en alguna ocasión alguno de vosotros tiene que salir y no se puede llevar al bebe, los otros deberán cuidar de él. Para que no tengáis que buscar mucho donde están los otros – esto lo dijo mirando a Hiei, que apartó la mirada – he decidido que viváis juntos. Así además os podréis ayudar mutuamente, no?

Silencio…

Más silencio…

Silencio que no acaba…

- Está bien, haremos lo que nos dices u.ú Pero solo si nos gusta el piso que nos has buscado ¬¬

- Gracias Yusuke!!!! XD

- No es nada Koenma, después de todo también son amigos nuestros n.n – Esto que dijo Kurama, esta vez le dejó de piedra. Él se pensaba que lo hacían porque se preocupaban por él, pero era por que conocían a esos bebes. Que desengaño…

- Y donde vamos a vivir? – Preguntó Kuwabara.

- Eh? Ah sí, sí. Vamos, os llevaré a vuestro nuevo apartamento.

Siguieron a Koenma, que les llevó a un piso amueblado en donde ya había de todo para bebes, así que por eso no se tendrían que preocupar, por lo menos por un tiempo. Revisaron todo, y cuando estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que había, accedieron a ayudarle.

- Bien, pues ahora solo falta saber quien cuidará de quien. Se decidirá con el juego del piedra, papel o tijera!

- Gracias Koenma!! En ese juego nunca pierdo! Soy el mejor!!! XD – Dijo Kuwabara seguro de si mismo.

- Bien… ¬¬U El primero que se decidirá es a Chu.

Se pusieron en círculo los cuatro, y empezaron a jugar. El mejor después de hacerlo cinco veces gana. Kuwabara estaba muy seguro de si mismo, y ganó la primera vez, pero después de esa, ya no le fue tan bien. A la segunda ronda, chibi Shishi le distrajo haciéndole caras, y así estuvo hasta que después de las cinco rondas, el vencedor fue Yusuke.

- Quien decías que era el mejor? XD – Se burló Yusuke al tiempo que cogía a Chu.

- Ahora veremos quien se queda con Jin – Anunció Koenma.

Empezó el segundo juego, y pasó lo mismo de la otra vez, solo que ahora venció Kurama.

- Ven conmigo pequeñín n.n

- Por último, se decidirá quien se queda con Toya, y el que pierda, se quedará con Shishiwakamaru.

- _Esta vez no puedo perder!! No con el enano!! XS _– Pensó Kuwabara.

Jugaron dos de tres, y… como Kuwabara estaba teniendo hoy mala suerte por culpa de cierto pequeño youkai, perdió contra Hiei.

- NOOOOOOOO!!!!! Como puedo haber perdido contra el enano??!!! Si es un novato!!! TTOTT

- Cállate ya deforme ¬¬ - Dijo antes de coger con una sola mano a Toya, que se le quedó mirando.

- Pues nada, Shishiwakamaru te lo quedas tú Kuwabara. Yo me tengo que ir a continuar investigando, portaos bien pequeños n.n – Dijo antes de salir del apartamento.

Los chicos miraron a los bebes que tenían en brazos, y se les enterneció el corazón, eran adorables, y tenían carita de ángel, de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Pero todo eso cambió cuando Koenma cerró la puerta.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

- Lo oyes Ogri? Parece que ya se lo están pasando bien, me alegro que no quieran jugar conmigo n.nU

- Sí señor Koenma.

Y así es como les dejaron solos con aquellos pequeños monstruitos.

_**Continuará…**_

Acudirá pronto Yoda al psiquiatra?

Se quejarán Suzuki y Rinku de la mala suerte que tienen?

O lo sufrirán en silencio?

Que cosas sería capaz de hacerle Yomi a Koenma?

Esto y más en el próximo capítulo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que os esté gustando la historia n.n

Me decidí a hacer un fic de estos personajes porque no he visto ninguno de ellos, bueno, si, pero en inglés, y los que están en español son solo de Jin y Toya. Pero yo no me quejo, me encantan esos dos personajes, son mis favoritos del grupo º¬º Además, yo me voy a encargar de que haya más, tanto de esa pareja como del grupo n.n

A Suzuki y a Rinku les he dejado fuera porque no se me ocurría que podría poner de ellos, así que no se van a transformar.

Ahora a contestar a los reviews:

**Nino-san**: Jeje, ya sabía que te iba a gustar es que están tan monos de chibis que no me he podido aguantar a hacer un fic de ellos de bebes XD Ya se que por ahora no ha pasado nada, pero ya verás como en el siguiente les dan un poco de acción a Yusuke y CIA, jejeje. A mi también me gustaría ver a Yomi con gafas negras y un bastón, y… bueno, por que no, también con un perro guía. Aunque sería ya demasiado n.nU Lo que ya no me imagino es a Yomi-ogro. Uf! Solo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos XS Mejor dejo de pensar en ello. Dew peque n.n

**Hiei-chan**: Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado. Poco a poco los protas van a ir dándose cuenta que cuidar de bebes no es tan fácil como parece, y Jin y los demás de que ser bebes es muy duro u.uU Dentro de poco sabrás más n.n Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. A ver si puedo actualizar pronto. Xao!!

**Sonya-chan17**: Pues ya ves, he puesto este nuevo fic porque ya tenía ganas de escribir algo más de él. Y… sí, cuando he subido el primer capítulo ya tenía escrita una hoja del segundo n.n jejeje Espero que este te haya gustado como lo he seguido. Por cierto, no te lo había dicho porque pensaba que estabas trabajando, y no te llamé para avisarte, lo siento. Pero más siento que hayas dejado el curro, con lo bonito que era. Tenía que haberte hecho una foto ¬¬ Jo! Da igual, de todas formas ya me temía yo que no ibas a poder ir a clase y trabajar a la vez, es demasiado duro, te lo digo por mi hermano, que siempre viene reventado. Bueno, dew wappa!!

**Kaori Higarashi**: De verdad te gustan estos personajes? Bieeeeeeen!!!! Ya creía que era la única XD Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, lo llevaba tiempo pensado, y hasta ahora no sabía si publicarlo o no, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho n.n Voy a dedicarme por un tiempo (no se cuanto) a hacer fics de ellos, por ahora tengo dos: este y otro de JinxOCC, y más adelante haré un JinxToya y un Toya x… jejeje, me reservo la sorpresa XD. Tranquila, aunque esté un millón de años (hala! Que exagerada ¬¬), o más bien unos meses (¬¬U), o semanas TT-TT sin actualizar, no voy a abandonar este fic, me encanta, y le tengo cariño, así que no te preocupes, que voy a terminarlo n.n Gracias por el comentario. Xao!!

Bueno, solo me queda despedirme.

Xao!!! Hasta el próximo capítulo n.n

_Tania (Kitty kitsune-chan)_


End file.
